Maintaining communications between a mobile platform and a base station in non-line-of-sight conditions can be problematic. Buildings, trees, hills, and other obstructions negatively reflect, distort, and/or absorb radio signals. A need exists for a method for preserving communications between a mobile platform and a base station.